


In The Wrong Hands

by Yukikyokira



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikyokira/pseuds/Yukikyokira
Summary: It is Halloween in Konoha and Sasuke decides to check out the security of the village. Naruto is enjoying his first Halloween Ball. But when a certain fairy gets her hands on a witch's spell book, they are in for a big surprise. (Idea may seem simular to Halloween Town 2) WARNING: Lemon and Lime in later chapters, Language, OOCness, and poor humor.





	1. Prologue: The Spell Book

A girl with greenish blue hair sat on a rock staring over the village below. She had black and white butterfly wings on her back. She was wearing black pants and a black shirt. Black ripped cloth swung over her shirt and pants like a dress. Her eyes where blue with aquamarine eyeshadow. She wasn't pale nor tanned. The girl smiled as she saw some villagers walk pass her. The smile was one of pure evilness. As the moon rose higher in the sky, the dark fairy stood.

"Now Kuroyuri," she chuckled darkly. "Let's have some fun." She jumped over the edge and headed towards the Halloween party the village was having. All around her were people dressed up as vampire, werewolves, ghosts, devils, witches (she laughed each time she saw one), and several other creatures. What caught her eye was a boy with black hair tinted blue hiding in the darkness. It looked like she was the only one to see him. She followed his gaze. It lead to a boy with blonde hair. The blonde was dressed up as a fox, and not just any fox, a demon one.

Now Kuroyuri knew about the villages' past with the great demon, the Nine-Tailed fox. She knew that many of the villagers hated the one who hosted the demon that took so many lives including their Hokage, the Fourth. But she watched as several people walked up to the boy and chatted away with him as if none of their hatred ever existed. She turned back to the raven who glared at the happy scene. An evil grin flashed on Kuroyuri's face. She walked right up to the raven who let shock slip through his mask, but only for a few seconds.

"What do you want?" the raven asked.

"That's what I want to know," Kuroyuri said. "Let me guess. You are either jealous of the blonde, jealous of those around the blonde, or you just want revenge on this village for something only a few people did to your family."

The raven glared at Kuroyuri. "Hn."

"Hn? Ah," she smirked. "Sasuke Uchiha, I'm guessing. Then it is then last two."

"Two?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Kuroyuri said. "You love the blonde."

Sasuke snarled. "I do not love Naruto."

"Then why not kill him?" Kuroyuri asked. "Now would be the best chance. His guard is now. Heck, you could just burn Konoha to the ground this very second."

"That's because," Sasuke paused. "Who are you?"

"Oh just a simple fairy," Kuroyuri said. "Well, how about I show you something much more entertaining than a village on fire? Ever seen a village destroyed be its own villagers?" Sasuke shook his head. Kuroyuri grinned. "Well, let's change that. But first, you need a costume." Kuroyuri pulled out a book. It was blood-red with white lettering. Sasuke could not read the words on the book. Kuroyuri flipped through the book. "I think this will work." She muttered a few words. Suddenly, red mist surrounded Sasuke. Sasuke was about to use Susanno when he saw his clothes change. Feathers appeared all over black pants and a black shirt. Wing appeared on his back. He could tell that they were fake.

"What are you planning?" Sasuke glared.

"Oh, just some fun," Kuroyuri said. She flipped a few pages then smirked at Sasuke. "The name's Kuroyuri, a fairy of Darkness. And this book once belonged to a witch. In other words, it is a real-life spell book. And I'm going to cast a little spell. I hope you enjoy it." Before Sasuke could move to stop her, Kuroyuri began to chant. "Mereka berpakaian seperti orang lain pada malam ini terang bulan, kini akan menjadi apa yang mereka berpura-pura menjadi. Apabila manusia, kini syaitan. Setelah normal, kini makhluk kegelapan."(*) Red mist/fog appeared and swept through Konoha. Screams of fright and confusion spread among everyone. The same fog surrounded Sasuke. In a matter of seconds, no human was left in Konoha. Instead, creatures of the night and of darkness stood.


	2. Chapter 1: The Game Begins

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled. One of his tails hit Sakura in the face. "Oops! Sorry Sakura!"

"What is going on?" Sakura asked. She tugged on her rabbit ears, but they would not come off her head. In fact, the tugging caused her pain.

"It is like we have become whatever creature we were dressed up as," Neji said using his Byakugun. "And it isn't just us." The others looked around and noticed the changes among the villagers.

"I can't believe this is happening," Ino said. "I mean, of all the things to turn into, why a cat? I knew I should have gone as a witch or something more sexy." Her cat ears flinched as she saw a strange look in Kiba's eyes. "Kiba?"

"Cat!" Kiba yelled lunging at Ino. Ino let out a cry as the dog began to chase her.

Shikamaru sighed and stopped Kiba by capturing him with his shadow. "Troublesome."

"We need to find out what happened," Tsunade said walking towards the group. "If our personalities shift, there is going to be a lot of chaos."

"We need to separate everyone into groups," Shikamaru said. "Or else we will have people like Kiba. It is troublesome, but it is the only way we can make sure that no villager gets attacked by another while under whatever this jutsu is."

"Then that is what we will do," Tsunade said. "Shikamaru, get all the vampires together. Use whatever means possible to make sure no one gets killed. Kiba, handle the werewolves and dog demons. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, I want you to separate any creature that is known for being passive. Choji, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, round up the more dangerous ones even if you have to put each of them into separate rooms."

"What about me Obaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to be careful," Tsunade said. "Remember that you still have the Kyuubi inside you and now that you have turned into a fox demon yourself, something may happen."

"Tsunade-sama," Iruka walked up to her with Kakashi and Guy behind him. "What about the ninja who did this?"

"Try to find him," Tsunade said. "There may be more than one."

"Hai!" the Konoha ninjas said, leaving to do their jobs.

Kuroyuri burst out laughing. "Did you see the looks on their faces?"

"Why did you use that jutsu on me as well?" Sasuke asked. He glared at the girl.

"Oh come on!" Kuroyuri rolled her eyes. "What is so bad about being a raven? Though, you look more like a fallen angel."

"Answer the question," Sasuke continued to glare.

"Because it is more fun this way," Kuroyuri said. "Plus, now you can blend in more." She smiled before leaving Sasuke in the alley. She walked right into the center and watched as the ninjas moved people into various rooms. A blond fox caught her attention. Naruto stood to the side not moving. His eyes fell upon Kuroyuri then moved to the one behind her. Kuroyuri felt Sasuke behind her, but didn't move.

Naruto walked over to them. "Did you do this, Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. His wings folded closer to his chest.

Anger flew into Naruto's eyes. He grabbed Sasuke by the collar and slammed him into the wall behind him. Kuroyuri had moved out of the way. "Undo the jutsu now!"

"It isn't a jutsu," Kuroyuri said, gaining Naruto's attention again. "It is a spell. Only I or the witch whose book I stole can break the spell, but I'm not going to do that. I think I'm going to sit back and watch the fun." She laughed. "I wonder how long it will take for you to submit to the demon you have become." Naruto growled. He was going to throw a Rasengan at Kuroyuri but was stopped by Sasuke.

"She said she had to stop it herself," Sasuke said. "That means you can't kill her Dobe."

"Teme, let me go," Naruto said. "This spell or whatever it is is going to destroy Konoha."

"And I care?" Sasuke said. Naruto struggled but could not break free of Sasuke. The others of the Rookie Nine and Team Guy saw the scene, unsure of what to do.

"What is it you want?" Naruto asked Kuroyuri.

"To have some fun," Kuroyuri said. "So, lets see if Konoha can handle this game. If you can outlast a month in this spell, I'll reverse it." She smirked as the ninjas got closer to her. "Oh, and don't even try to leave Konoha. My spell won't let you."

"What?" Sasuke's anger grew. He was now stuck in Konoha for at least a month.

"Be careful what you wish for," Kuroyuri said. "Also, the spell has not been casted on me. So, I'm going to leave now. Enjoy the game." She laughed then disappeared.

Everyone stared at each other. It was Sai who broke the silence. "So are you a dark angel or something?"


	3. Chapter 2

"So, now that we have all calmed down," Naruto said crossing his tails in front of him. "What the hell are we going to do?" One of hit tails waved in front of his face.

"Calm down Naruto!" Sakura yelled, hitting Naruto over the head. "We need to come up with a plan."

"But Sakura-chan, you heard what that girl said," Naruto whined. "Besides, I don't want to be a fox. I mean, I have claws!" He held up a hand.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He was sitting in a corner after being tied up by a combination of Naruto and Kakashi.

"What was that bastard?" Naruto growled. Sasuke only smirked.

"Oh be quiet," Sakura hit him again. Naruto pouted and went to sit down in the opposite corner from Sasuke. Everyone watched his sad face and could only think one thing, 'cute.' Most of the boys blushed at the thought. Sasuke only grunted. Sakura shook her head. "My lady, what do you think?" All eyes turned to Tsunade.

Tsunade thought for a moment. "I don't know. If we can get Kuroyuri to turn at least the villagers back to normal, then it would be easier. Though us shinobi have it the hardest."

"I bet the bastard had something more to do with it," Naruto snarled.

"Dobe," Sasuke grunted. "I want this dumb village to burn to the ground, not turn it into a story book."

"Teme!" Naruto yelled. He lunged at Sasuke only to be stopped by Neji.

"Let the Uchiha say what he wants," Neji said. "He can talk trash but it doesn't mean he can actually accomplish his goal."

"Hn," Sasuke glared. "You're just a caged bird Hyuuga. What do think you can do to stop me? Sick your cousin on me?"

"Leave Lady Hinata out of this," Neji said.

"Or what?" Sasuke snarled. "Gonna make her pet dog of a boyfriend bite me?"

"Stop it Sasuke!" Naruto said. "Hinata never said anything against you. Leave her alone. Besides, Hinata and Kiba are not dating."

"Oh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Who is she with then?"

"You could just ask me you know," Hinata said. She was getting angry. Everyone stared at her shocked. She must have sensed the stares because she blushed. "For.. y-your information... I'm single." She tossed a look at Naruto who didn't seem to notice. But Sasuke notice. He frowned and turned away.

"Nothing left to say Uchiha?" Neji glared.

"Just surprised dog boy lost his collar," Sasuke said. "Someone else will have to hold her leash."

"You dare call Lady Hinata a dog?" Neji barked. Sasuke smirked. Neji was about to throw a punch at Sasuke, but a shadow stole his movement.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru said. "Ignore his goading." He folded his arms and laid against a wall. "Taking everything into account, we should confront Kuroyuri. If we can take that book away from her, we may be able to reverse this justu."

"Heehee," laughter came from behind Choji and Ino. Everyone turned to see Kuroyuri sitting cross legged, but floating in air. "Even if you do get the book, only I or a witch can break the spell. And the witch who originally owned this book can't come in here. Maybe I should just leave this book in your care." She jumped down and walked over to Naruto. "Tell you what, keep this book from being destroyed and I'll reverse the spell on everyone who isn't a ninja." She opened the book and chanted a few words. Then she closed it and handed it to Naruto. "There. I hope this year will be very entertaining." She was about to disappear where she felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder.

"Wait," Naruto said. "Why are doing this?"

"Think of it as a test," Kuroyuri said. "All you have to do is stay alive."

"But why Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"Kuroyuri shrugged. "It seems like this would be more fun here." Without another word, she vanished.

"Shizune, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, go check on the villagers," Tsunade ordered. She turned to Naruto. "Let me see that book." Naruto nodded and handed it over. Tsunade looked through it. "I can't read any of this." She sighed and tossed the book back to Naruto who caught it. He saw a few words that he read as 'change of heart' but he said nothing.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune said. "The villagers are fine. The other ninjas are still creatures. Sakura and the others are moving the villagers back to their houses."

"Good," Tsunade said. She turned to Sasuke. "Now, what to do with the Uchiha."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Normally missing nin are executed, but," Tsunade's eyes flickered to Naruto then back to Sasuke. "I think we should give you a trial. You would be a great asset to the village."

"You might as well kill me now," Sasuke said glaring at the Fifth Hokage. "When I get free, I plan on burning this village to the ground."

"Yeah right Teme!" Naruto yelled. "Like that would happen."

"And you think you can stop me?" Sasuke glared. "As if."

"Well of course I can," Naruto said. "I mean just because you are sour about the whole Itachi thing doesn't mean anything!"

"What Itachi thing?" Tsunade asked. The others except Kakashi all looked at Naruto and Sasuke to explain. Sasuke's anger rose.

"Shut up Dobe!" Sasuke said. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"He told me," Naruto said. "Though I don't fully believe him. He wants you to destroy Konoha after all. I bet he is just using you."

"I'm not being used," Sasuke snarled.

"You keep telling yourself that Teme," Naruto said. Naruto blinked before he suddenly found someone on top of him. Sasuke had somehow broken free of his binds. He raised his fist and punched Naruto in the stomach.

"What do you know?" Sasuke yelled. He raised his fist again, but was stopped by Neji, Sai, and Kakashi. Shikamaru used his shadow to restrain Sasuke. "Well?" Sasuke continued to yell ignoring the others. "What does someone without a family know? You don't have a brother to lose!"

"But I did!" Naruto said. "I had you!"

"I'm not your brother, Naruto," Sasuke said. "And I'll never be your brother. Why don't you get it through your stupid brain? I hate you!" Everyone froze as Naruto stood up. His hair fell over his eyes.

"I know," he whispered. He turned to Tsunade. "You are gonna need better chakra sealers. The Teme is strong." He the picked up the book no one noticed he dropped and headed back to his apartment. The others sealed Sasuke's chakra then blindfolded him before throwing him into a cell.

Once in his apartment, Naruto sat on his bed to do a little light reading, of the spell book variety. He read the changing heart spell, but stopped himself from casting it. 'I bet I couldn't cast it anyway.'

 **"Why not?"** came the Kyuubi's voice inside Naruto's head. **"You're a fox demon now. Fox demons can use magic."**

"Because it isn't right," Naruto said. "I want Sasuke to love Konoha with his own heart not some spell." He flipped to the next page only to read the words: 'separation of different personalities' "Hey Kyuu?"

**"Yeah Kit?"**

"Do you think a spell would work if it was re-worded?" Naruto asked.

**"Possibly."**

"Hmm," Naruto grinned. Not pausing to think further, Naruto read the spell out loud, changing personalities to beings. Red fog surrounded him. He let out a soft scream as heat rose in his stomach. He slipped to the floor covered in sweet.

"Kit!" a voice yelled, but it didn't come from inside Naruto's head. Naruto opened blurry eyes. As his eyes began to clear, he saw red eyes staring at him with concern. His eyes widened as he recognized those eyes.

"Kyuu?" he asked.

"Yeah Kit," the man spoke drawing Naruto's attention away from his eyes. He looked at the man in front of him. "I like your hair."

Kyuubi reached up a clawed hand and ran it through his long red hair. "I have to admit that I would have rather had my normal body back, but this new one isn't half bad." He looked down at himself and smirked. "No, not bad at all."

Naruto blushed then turned away. "P-put on some clothes."

"Do you even have anything my size?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto frowned. "I'm not that much smaller!"

"Oh?" Kyuubi grinned and stood over the blushing blond. "I'm even taller than the Uchiha. His clothes wouldn't fit me. You are a few inches shorter than him."

"I'm still growing!" Naruto said. "And yes I do have something your size. Remember that guy who stayed here to hide from his fiancé? He left a few things." He got up and headed for his closet. "I kept them just in case. You never know when you'd need them." He took out a dark red shirt and black pants. "I don't have boxers for you though."

"Don't need them," Kyuubi took the clothes and got dressed. "So Kit, what do you plan on telling the others?"

"I'm going to tell them the truth," Naruto said. "That I cast a spell to separate us and I don't regret it. It wasn't your fault for the attack on Konoha. It was Madara that summoned you to destroy the village."

"They will think that I want revenge for being sealed inside you," Kyuubi said.

"Do you?" Naruto asked. He looked right into Kyuubi's eyes.

"No," Kyuubi said. He walked over to Naruto and lifted up the boy's chin. "There is something else I want." He leaned forward and kissed Naruto. He pulled back shortly and looked at the shocked expression on Naruto's face. He grinned. "I won't harm anyone unless they try to harm you. I can protect myself without killing easily."

"And Sasuke?"

"I won't touch your Uchiha."

Naruto blushed. "He's not mine!"

"But you want him to be."

"I... He hates me."

"There's a fine line between love and hate Kit."

"I know, but..."

"Don't worry Kit. There is someone out there for you, even if it isn't the Uchiha."

"Thanks Kyuu." Naruto hugged Kyuubi. "I think I should go see him. They moved Sasuke to the prison under Hokage Tower. I'd like to talk to him."

"I'll go with you."

"He can't hurt me. His chakra is blocked."

"That is not gonna stop me from going with you. I already said that I would let none hurt you. And that means I won't let you out of my sight."

Naruto blushed. "Kyuu."

Kyuubi grinned. "Kit." He pulled Naruto towards him, covering his lips with his own. Naruto was shocked but didn't fight back.

"Now isn't that interesting," a cold voice said.


	4. Chapter 3

"Now isn't that interesting," a cold voice said.

Naruto broke the kissed and turned around. "Sasuke?" He saw the cell before him then rounded on Kyuubi. "You teleported us here?"

"It was faster," Kyuubi said.

"But you shouldn't be able to!" Naruto said. "There is a barrier against that surrounding this place."

"And you think a barrier could stop me? Us?" Kyuubi chuckled. "They'll need a much stronger barrier than this to hold me back."

Naruto shook his head. "I should know better now than to be surprised about anything regarding you."

"There is one thing you shouldn't be surprised about," Kyuubi smirked and got closer to Naruto's ear. "I'm great in bed." Naruto shuddered.

Sasuke heard Kyuubi's words and frowned. His glare returned. "Why don't you two go home and makeout?"

Naruto blushed. "Teme, it's not like that!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So you weren't just getting excited at the thought of him fucking you?"

Naruto reddened further. "Teme!"

"What's it to you, Uchiha?" Kyuubi growled. "Is a virgin like you getting hot at the thought of the Kit and I having sex?" Sasuke glared and was about to retort when Naruto interrupted.

"Kyuu!" Naruto yelled. "I'm here to talk to Sasuke, not hear you brag about our love life."

Sasuke nearly growled at the words 'our love life.' It hurt his heart to hear those words, but he didn't know why. "If you are going to lecture me about Konoha, don't bother. It would be a waste of your time."

"Sasuke," Naruto said. "What if he lied? What if Itachi was just who you use to believe he was?"

"This village took away my family," Sasuke said blinking. "The way we fought, I could tell there was something off. He could have killed me, but only used his most powerful attack when he knew he would die from chakra loss. He showed me the path and I plan on taking it." He smirked at Naruto. "And no idiot is going to stop me."

Naruto sighed. "I don't think that Itachi wanted you to destroy Konoha. If he gave his life up for the Leaf then why would he want his beloved little brother to ruin what he has done. If what that masked guy said was true, then he massacred his family to protect Konoha."

"So you think it is ok that he gave his life for this village without anyone recognizing him?" Sasuke raised his voice.

"What about my mother?" Naruto asked. "She helped seal Kyuubi inside me, but no one even said her name. It was always the Fourth this, the Fourth that, not a single mention of Kushina Uzumaki."

"That's different!" Sasuke yelled. "Your mother didn't kill anyone, let alone her own family!"

"You're right," Naruto said. "She just lost her life and left behind her newborn son alone, knowing that his father was dying with her." He closed his eyes then quickly opened them. "Did you know, that it was a Uchiha that summoned Kyuubi to Konoha?"

"What?" shock flashed through Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto nodded. "Some Uchihas are born with the ability to control Kyuubi. It was a Uchiha that took away the village's leader. It was a Uchiha that let so many children without a family." He clenched his fists. "And it was a Uchiha that made it so that I was hit everyday, almost starved to death, called a monster, a demon, and hated by everyone. But despite the fact that it was a member of your family that left me alone, you don't see me wanting to kill you. The only one at fault is that masked guy. Just like the only one to actually take your family away from you was Itachi."

Naruto's word swam around Sasuke's head. He wanted to say that Naruto was wrong, but his heart kept saying he wasn't.

"But it doesn't matter," Naruto said. "You will keep passing the blame onto someone else, until no one is left. But know this Sasuke. Blame can be handed around, but there is only one truth. And even if it is painful, it is still the truth." He walked up the stairs leaving Kyuubi and Sasuke in the prison.

"You know," Kyuubi began. "The Kit has never blamed me for the villagers' hatred towards him. I was also part of the reason he has no family. Before that Uchiha summoned me, I was inside Kushina. I saw what she saw. Her best friend was a Uchiha." Sasuke looked up at this. "I think her name was Mikoto or something." He grinned. "On the day the Kit was born, Kushina ran into that woman. She had a baby in her arms. I believe she said 'I hope that Sasuke becomes friends with your son.' To think that she would be ok with the idea of using her best friend's son as a tool to gain more power for her clan is ridiculous. Their bond was a strong one. Especially since she wanted to pass on her friendship to her son. She wanted the Uchiha and the Uzumaki to love each other." He shook his head. "Guess things never go as Uchihas plan."

"What?" Sasuke glared.

Kyuubi smirked. "That masked guy Tobi, Madara, or whatever summoned me to destroy this village, yet it still stands. Then your father and the others planned on using the Kit and I to take over, but Itachi killed them. Itachi kept you and the Kit safe hoping you two would protect Konoha together, yet his wish is lost on his little brother." His grin darkened. "And you tried to break your bonds, tried to kill the Kit, but you can't."

"Oh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And why can't I?"

Kyuubi smiled. "Because you love him." Without another word, Kyuubi teleported back to Naruto's apartment.

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha. Some of the villagers were cleaning up their stores. When they saw Naruto, they backed away in fear. Even though they knew about the spell, it still scared them to see nine tails swinging behind Naruto. His. Previous costume had nine tails too, but they didn't move on their own. Some of the older villagers had hate in their eyes, not seeing Naruto as Naruto but as the Kyuubi. Naruto never blamed them. He loved the village too much to let their hate and his hate to cause him to lose himself. He promised to protect the village and Naruto never goes back on his word.

He walked faster avoiding the stares. Soon, he found himself on the Fourth's head on Hokage Mountain. "So Sasuke's here," he said as if he was talking to the mountain heads. "He still wants to destroy Konoha. I have to stop him. I mean, I'm a ninja of Konoha and it's my duty, my job to protect Konoha. And I don't mind doing so. I love Konoha, but I... I love him." He paused. "I know we are both men, and I'm not suppose to love a nukenin, but I do. And it hurts. I have to put Sasuke and the village on a scale. One has to outweigh the other, but I can't tell which one does." He sighed. "I told Sasuke that if he did go through with attacking Konoha that I would stop him. If he does, we will both die. I know it is selfish but I don't mind dying together as long as it is with Sasuke." He looked out at the village. "I will become Hokage. I said this over and over. But to be honest, my dream is to become Hokage with Sasuke at my side. I picture us together, romantically. It is odd, but I see Sasuke smiling as he holds our child." Tears ran down his cheeks. "But reality comes crashing down. I know I promised to never give up on anything, but this one time, let me give up on my feelings for Sasuke."

"Don't give up on them," a voice said behind Naruto. He turned around to see who spoke.


	5. Chapter 4: Lake of Love

"Don't give up on them," a voice said behind Naruto. He turned around to see who had spoke, only to see three different girls standing there. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all stood together.

"Sakura? Ino? Hinata?" Naruto looked shocked.

"It is ok to have those feelings," Hinata said. It had been her who had spoke.

"Hinata is right," Ino said. "If Sasuke is to end up with you, then I'm happy for you."

"Sasuke is out of my reach," Sakura said. "But I'm ok with that. Besides, I have Lee now!"

"So go for it," Hinata said.

Naruto looked at Hinata. "I'm sorry. I knew about your feelings, but since I didn't return them, I didn't say anything. I should have told you how I felt so that you could have found someone that loves you as much as you love him."

"It is ok," Hinata said. "I may still love you but there is someone else that I think I may have feelings for." She blushed. "I-it may s-seem weird, but I think I like Sai."

Naruto, Sakura, and Ino looked at Hinata shocked. Then Naruto grinned. "Then Sai is lucky to have you. Tell him. I know that you two can be happy together."

"Just as happy as you and Sasuke could be," Ino said.

"All he has to do it stop being stupid," Sakura said. "And here I thought I had only one idiot on Team 7." She shook her head.

"Hey!" Naruto pouted.

Sakura laughed. "Naruto." She suddenly got all serious. "I know I once made you promise to bring him back and you sort of did. But I have one more request." She paused then looked straight into Naruto's eyes. "Be happy."

"Sa-sakura-chan," he smiled. "Thanks guys." He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I need to clear my head," Naruto said. "So I'm gonna have a quick swim before I go to bed."

"Have a good night Naruto-kun," Hinata said. He waved before walking away.

'Good luck Naruto,' the girls thought leaving to their respective homes. One on the verge of tears knowing that she had lost her chance with her first love, another sad at the thought of her teammates finally growing up, and the last hoping that Choji cooked more tonight than he did before.

Naruto found his way through the forest to a small lake. He use to swim in the lake when he was younger. No one else knew where the lake was, or so he believed since he never saw anyone else there. Stripping himself of his clothes, he slowly walked into the lake. The lake wasn't deep, but it was still deep enough for him to dunk himself under the surface. The moon brightened up the water enough for him to see his surroundings. It was beautiful and peaceful. He began to float on his back not caring about his tails.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"Oh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And why can't I?"

Kyuubi smiled. "Because you love him."

Sasuke let Kyuubi's words replay over and over in his head. 'Tsk. Stupid Demon. Thinks he knows everything. I am NOT in love with the Dobe.'

One of the two guards watching Sasuke yawned. Although the man was masked, Sasuke could tell that the one who yawned was Shikamaru. The other just shook his head. Sasuke looked at the lock around his wrists and the one of his cell. He smirked.

'And here I thought only the Dobe was capable of being so stupid,' Sasuke moved his wigs and plucked a feather. He began to move the tip of the feather inside. He smirked when he felt the lock open. Pretending to still be unable to move his hands, he stood up. Using the speed his body had gotten use to over the years, he went straight for the lock. The silent Anbu looked right at Sasuke and stood up.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the Anbu said. "I'm afraid I cannot let you do that." He raised his hands and the next thing Sasuke knew was that bug were flying at him. Sasuke flapped his wings then performed a low level fire jutsu causing the bugs to turn to ash. Using the fire as a distraction, he unlocked his cell and stepped out. He lunged at Shino and Shikamaru. He glared at them with the Sharingan and before they knew what hit them, Sasuke walked right past their unconscious forms.

"So weak," Sasuke sighed. He teleported to the Uchiha compound. "That girl said we could not leave Konoha until she breaks the spell. I'll just stay around here." He walked into what was once his home and climbed the stairs to his room. He laid on the bed staring at the ceiling until he couldn't take it anymore. He just had to get up and move. He decided to take a walk. Walking through the forest just behind his old home, he came to a small lake. And the sight before him shocked him. It was rare for anyone else to come to that lake and right before the Uchiha was someone he didn't want to see again so soon. Naruto stood up, splashing water. Water dripped from his hair back to the lake.

Dark eyes fell on tanned skin. He could see the muscles underneath move. He moved his gaze farther down pass orange tails to tight, round cheeks. Licking his lips, Sasuke almost begged Kami for Naruto to turn around. And he got his wish. He swallowed as Naruto gasped at seeing Sasuke just standing there.

"Sasuke?" Naruto blushed. "How did you get here?"

I walked," Sasuke said.

Naruto glared. "That's not what I meant Teme! How did you get out of your cell? And past the guards?"

Sasuke smirked as he fanned out his wings and grabbed a feather. "They come in handy. As for the guards, they are probably just waking up."

Naruto her his anger reside. "So you didn't kill anyone."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted stealing glances at Naruto.

"I should have known you'd still be a bastard."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. "Should have know you'd be about exhibitionist." He wanted to smack himself for reminding Naruto that he was naked. But he was also glad, for if Naruto didn't cover himself up soon, Sasuke just might jump him.

Naruto looked down and blushed. Then he grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on. 'Sasuke saw me naked,' this thought repeating in his head as he looked anywhere but at the Uchiha.

'Guess I have my answer,' Sasuke thought. He snarled. 'Damn Demon probably thinks he's so smart.' He looked at Naruto who was still as red as a tomato. 'Hmm... Such a delicious look.' He licked his lips. 'Bet it tastes good.' He stepped towards Naruto.

Naruto turned to see Sasuke walking towards him like a predator. "S-sasuke?" He stepped back.

"Hmm?" Sasuke took another step towards Naruto.

"Wha-what are you doing?" He kept stepping backwards as Sasuke stepped forward. But what Naruto didn't notice was that Sasuke's step where leading Naruto towards a tree.

"Can't you tell?" Sasuke's eyes shone with lust.

"N-no," Naruto's back finally hit the tree behind him. He was going to run, but Sasuke stepped right into his personal space. Sasuke raised his arms and slammed them against the tree causing Naruto to flinch. Naruto opened the eyes he didn't know he closed and noticed that he was trapped. "What are you planning?"

"Hmm..." Sasuke smirked sexily. "Wouldn't you like to know." He was going to pull away when a voice entered his head. 'Take him! You want him. Make him yours.' 'Mine?' 'Just lean down and press your lips to his.'

While Sasuke was listening to these thoughts, Naruto was having similar thoughts of his own. 'Look up. Kiss him and make it look like it was an accident. Act like you were just trying to escape from between him and the tree.' Neither knew which voice got to the other first. Their lips touched in a small kiss. It was Sasuke who deepened the kiss with his tongue because Naruto moaned. Sasuke moved his hands to Naruto's back and pulled him toward himself. He had to break the kiss to breath, but he quickly pushed his lips hungrily to Naruto's. Once again he stopped the kiss, but this time he released Naruto and stepped back.

'I kissed him!' Sasuke's mind screamed.

'He kissed me,' Naruto thought. 'Sasuke kissed me. Sasuke Uchiha fucking kissed me!'

'So what if you kissed him?' a dark voice inside Sasuke's head said. 'He's yours. Take him.'

Naruto returned to normal and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke was too into listening to the different voices to hear Naruto call his name.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said again. He stepped towards him. "Are you ok? Do you... Well, um... Do you regret..."

'He's telling you to not regret what you did," the dark voice said. 'Take him.'

"We can forget about it," Naruto said. "We can go back to normal." He paused. "I'm gonna go. Kurama is probably waiting for me." He turned to leave.

'Kurama?' Sasuke felt rage and jealousy rise inside. He grabbed Naruto's shoulder and pulled, but gravity was against him forcing the blond on the ground with him on top. Naruto moved his leg slightly. Sasuke let out a small moan. The leg had rubbed against his erection.

With his sensitive ears, Naruto was able to hear the moan. He blushed. Blue eyes fell on black. The lust from before was more predominate in Sasuke's eyes. "Sa-sasuke?" Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke only heard one thing, the dark voice screaming 'TAKE HIM!' He slammed his lips down on Naruto's. Naruto gasped in surprise, letting Sasuke's tongue to once again greedily taste his mouth. He tried to pushed Sasuke away, but Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's hands and trapped them above Naruto's head with only one of his own. His other hand ripped apart Naruto's shirt then moved down to his pants. Naruto struggled to wiggle away from the hand that soon took hold of his erection and started pumping it. He moaned as Sasuke removed his lips from the blonde's and attacked his neck next.

Sasuke needed both hands to do what he wanted to next so his removed his hand from Naruto's manhood, grabbed a kunai from Naruto's weapon pack and slammed it through both of Naruto's palms. Naruto would have screamed if Sasuke's mouth wasn't blocking it from coming out. Sasuke looked into teary eyes. He thought about stopping for a minute until he saw precome leaking from Naruto's tip. He decided that he had too much clothes on. Removing them, he cast a jutsu to block out unwanted intrusions. Then he returned to kissing Naruto's neck. He moved down kissing, licking, and nipping 'til he found a nipple. His hand tweaked the other. Hearing the moans coming from the blond made him even harder. This was no where near enough. He released the hardened buds and went straight to the weeping erection before him. He gave a small lick at the top then pushed his tongue in the slit.

Never having been touched this way, Naruto didn't know what to do. He knew about sex from Ero-Sennin, Kakashi-sensei, and Kyuubi, but he never experienced it before. At first he wanted Sasuke to stop. He was afraid that doing this would cause him even more pain. His feelings for the raven, the desire to be held by him, over threw his fear of losing the very same man. When Sasuke deep-throated him, he bucked up trying to push further into the warmth. But Sasuke held his hips down. It wasn't long before he burst. He looked up and saw Sasuke swallowing his cum. Then he felt hands on his thighs lifting them up. His ass was soon in the air. A hand closed around his limp manhood. Then he felt something slip into his virgin hole. It first felt weird then pleasurable. He whimpered as a second finger found its way next to the first.

Sasuke began to scissor them, stretching the place he wanted to just shove right in. But his feelings for the blond held him back. He used a medical gel found in the kitsune's weapon pack as lubricant. Soon, he had three fingers inside Naruto. The blond was a moaning mess now, almost completely lost in the pleasure the raven was giving him. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Naruto whined at the lose of the fingers. Then he saw Sasuke smoothing gel over his large erection. Fear flashed through his eyes.

Sasuke saw the fear in Naruto's eyes and bent down. "Don't worry my beautiful kitsune. It will only hurt a bit, but I promise that you'll feel a pleasure you have yet to feel soon." And without another word, Sasuke slowly entered his blonde. He saw the look of pain on Naruto's face and seated himself fully inside him. He let Naruto adjust to his size before slowly pulling back out and slamming back in. His thrusts began slow.

"D-dammit Teme," Naruto panted, not even noticing that Sasuke had removed the kunai. "Faster." Sasuke smirked and quicken his pace. "Harder." Sasuke then slammed right into Naruto's prostate. "Ah!" Naruto screamed in pleasure. He was close.

Sasuke felt Naruto tighten around him. He pumped Naruto's erection, knowing that both of them were on the edge of cumming. A few more strokes and Naruto let loose. He cried out Sasuke's name as his orgasm ran through his body. It was much long after when Sasuke joined in the afterglow of sex, fully sated. He pulled himself out of the blond and laid down besides him. Heavy breathing was the only sound coming from them. Once he caught his breathe, Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him. Sasuke's calm breathing lulled Naruto to sleep. Smiling at his sleeping Dobe, for the Dobe was his, Sasuke too fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5: The Deal

Sasuke awoke to the sound of soft laughter. He glared at the one giggling only to see Kuroyuri floating a few feet away from him. "Good morning Sasuke-kun. Bet you had a great night."

He noticed that Naruto was nowhere to be seen. "Where did..."

"He left about an hour ago," Kuroyuri said. "Looked pretty scared the poor boy."

"Scared?" Sasuke asked confused.

Kuroyuri nodded. "I bet he is afraid that you regret what you guys did."

"Regret?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "But I..."

"You don't," Kuroyuri said. "You love him. Naruto just believes differently and you are the only one that can change that."

"But..."

"You don't know if you can choose him over revenge."

Sasuke looked down. 'When did I become so easy to read that someone I don't really know is able to read me so well?'

"If you wait too long someone else will take him away from you."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Like who?" He was sure he wouldn't like the answer.

"Like that Demon of his that knows more about Naruto than anyone else."

Jealousy and rage rushed through Sasuke. He stood up. "I won't let anyone else have him. He's mine!" His Sharingan spinned as his Chakra turned dark. He let out his wings. Glaring at the sky, Sasuke flew off.

Kuroyuri smiled. "Just as planned. You really are one smart Demon."

"Thank you," Kyuubi said stepping out from behind a tree.

"It was nothing," Kuroyuri said. "Just part of the deal."

FLASHBACK

_"I find it strange for someone like you to be in my kingdom," Kyuubi glared at Kuroyuri._

_"Aren't you suppose to be sealed inside a jinjuriki?" Kuroyuri asked._

_"I am," Kyuubi said. "Damn blonde brat sealed me inside a smaller blond brat."_

_"Then how are you here?" Kuroyuri asked._

_"What business is that to you?" Kyuubi growled. Then he grinned. "But if you really want to know, I can come here whenever I want. This is not my body. Just a spirit version."_

_"And why are you here?"_

_"To find something to help the Kit."_

_Kuroyuri blinked. "The Kit? You mean the jinjuriki? And here I thought you hated him."_

_"The Kit has been through a lot. And well, I want him to find happiness."_

_"And what will make him happy?"_

_"The Uchiha brat." Kyuubi snarled._

_"You want them to get together? I can help you with that."_

_"How and what do you want in return?"_

_"I want to be entertained. As for how, I recently came into ownership of a witch's spell book. A spell can make the Uchiha fall in love with your Kit."_

_"He won't accept something like that. He wishes that the Uchiha to truly loved him." He paused for a second. "If the Uchiha was stuck in Konoha, I'd be able to make him see his own feelings." He looked at Kuroyuri. "Is there a spell to trap someone in a certain place?"_

_"There is spell that traps anyone currently in a town to not be able to leave. And no one would be able to enter."_

_"That would work."_

_"What makes you think the Uchiha will come to Konoha anytime soon?"_

_Kyuubi smirked. "He will want to see the Kit. Although he won't come on the Kit's birthday, since it would be too obvious why he came. But he will come. My guess is that he will come during the Halloween party. His brain will use the party as an excuse to 'check out the enemy during a day of celebratory weakness.'"_

_"Celebratory weakness?"_

_"Well, what else would you call it? Point is, his mind will say one thing while his heart says another. Either way, he will end up at the party."_

_"Hmm... This will be very entertaining indeed."_

_"Then do we have a deal?"_

_"Sure. On the night of Halloween I will cast a spell trapping the Uchiha and everyone else in Konoha." Her and Kyuubi shook hands. She began to walk away. "Oh! And one more thing. If Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha do not admit their feelings for each other within a week, I'll take something you deem precious."_

_Kyuubi did not know what she planned on taking and he didn't really care. "Fine."_

FLASHBACK END

"You planned this pretty far ahead," Kuroyuri said. "So far the Uchiha has followed your plan."

"And will continue to do so," Kyuubi said.

"What about your Kit?" Kuroyuri asked. "Will he follow your plan?"

"He is the most unpredictable ninja I have even seen," Kyuubi said. "Knowing him, things won't go exactly as planned."

"You have six more days," Kuroyuri said.

"All they have to do is admit their feelings right?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yes," Kuroyuri said. "But not just to each other or themselves. They have to tell others."

"Almost everyone in Konoha knows that the Kit has it bad for the Uchiha."

"But they have no idea what the Uchiha feels. And I doubt they'd believe him."

Even if they don't want to believe that they love each other, if they get together, the others will have to accept that fact. Even if they don't accept it."

"Do you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you accept it?"

Kyuubi paused. "If I had to chose from everyone the Kit knows, who I think he should be with, then I wouldn't be able to pick someone better. Truthfully, I wish the Kit met more people. May be even someone who's not a ninja. But I know the Uchiha is the one for him. I don't have to like it. I just have to live with it."

"Are you going to tell them about..."

Kyuubi grinned. "Not yet. I don't think that would be fair for our deal. I would win it before the game even truly begins."

Kuroyuri tilted her head to the side. "But my dear Kyuubi, the game has already begun."

"And that is were you are wrong. This is just the preliminaries. The finally is where the fun really starts." He grinned evilly.

Kuroyuri smiled. "Oh this is going to be entertaining."


	7. Chapter 6: Something to Say

Naruto looked at himself in his bathroom's mirror. He slammed his fist against the wall next to it. 'I can't believe I let Sasuke touch me. I had sex with Sasuke.' His head hit the mirror. His eyes filled with tears. 'We shouldn't have done that. I love him but he doesn't love me. He did it just because he could.' He thought back to the time they met at Orochimaru's lair. 'It was just a whim. I mean nothing to him.' He fell to his knees then slid the rest of the way to the floor. He wrapped his arms around himself and pulled his knees into his chest. Tears rolled down his face as Naruto finally let himself cry.

Sasuke was looking for Naruto everywhere while Henged as a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He checked all the places he could think of, Ichiraku's, Hokage Mountain, the Training Grounds... But Naruto was no where to be found. He sighed as he thought of one last place Naruto could be, Naruto's apartment. Sasuke quickly ran up the stairs. He was about to knock on the door when he felt a presence behind him.

"You can just go right in," a deep voice said.

Sasuke turned around to see Kyuubi standing behind him. He glared. "What are you doing here?"

"This is the Kit's home," Kyuubi said. "I may not be inside the Kit right now..." Sasuke clenched his hands into fists. "...but I do live here as well."

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked. He tried to get a hold of his emotions.

Kyuubi smirked. "Why I'm going to comfort him of course."

Sasuke did not like the way Kyuubi said the word comfort. He clenched his hands into fists. "He's mine." He said it in a whisper, but Kyuubi still heard it.

Kyuubi grinned "Yours? What makes you say that? Just because you had your way with him doesn't mean he's yours. He isn't your mate." 'Yet," Kyuubi added mentally.

Anger lightly shook Sasuke's body. He let his eyes bleed into the Sharingan. Kyuubi flinched. "He's mine!" Sasuke yelled. "Stay away from him!"

"I can't," Kyuubi said. "And I won't."

Sasuke took a step towards Kyuubi. "You will."

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll make you."

"Like you can." Kyuubi moved around Sasuke and headed for the door of Naruto's apartment.

"I'll kill you if you even think of touching him."

"But the Kit loves my touches. From my fingers stroking his whiskered face to touch even more sensitive places."

Sasuke snarled and slammed his fist into Kyuubi's stomach, punching him against the door. Blood dripped from the corner of Kyuubi's back as a piece of the door was lodged into it. It was amazing how the door hand only broken in a small place.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Him!" Sasuke punched Kyuubi again, this time breaking the door behind him. Kyuubi slipped to the floor.

Naruto, hearing the noise, ran into the room to see Sasuke kicking Kyuubi who refused to fight back. Kyuubi didn't want to hurt the one his Kit loved. "Sasuke! Stop!" He forced Sasuke away from Kyuubi. Kyuubi's wounds were already healed. " Are you ok Kyuubi?"

The caring look in Naruto's eyes just pissed Sasuke even more. He grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto gasped letting Sasuke shove his toungue inside Naruto's mouth. Kyuubi smirked as he saw Sasuke move his hands to Naruto's butt, giving a squeeze.

"You're mine!" Sasuke said once he stopped the kiss. In a flash, he had Naruto pressed into his bed. Naruto was shocked that, even though his home was small, Sasuke was able to move so quickly with him into his bedroom. Sasuke locked the door and grabbed his old hitai-ate that was sitting on Naruto's bookcase. He saw Naruto's and grabbed it as well. He used his own to gag Naruto. Then, ignoring the cuts still on Naruto's hands, he tied them to the bed with Naruto's hitai-ate. Naruto struggles as Sasuke took out a kunai. Sasuke cut open Naruto's shirt. Then he pressed his lips to Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto tried to ask but it came out in a muffle. Sasuke somehow understood what he was meaning to ask.

"I'm proving that you are mine," Sasuke answered. He moved a hand to Naruto's clothed erection. "Hard already?" Naruto blushed. "And with only a few kisses too." He took a nipple into his mouth, using a hand to play with the other one. Naruto began to pant behind the cloth of the hitai-ate. Sasuke smirked. He released the nipples and sat up. He hooked a few fingers in the center of Naruto's pants, near the bulge. Just as he began to pull them down, a loud bang thudded against the door.

"Kit?" Kyuubi called.

"Damn Demon," Sasuke muttered glaring at the door. He raised his hands and formed the signs needed for a barrier jutsu. He knew it would only last for an hour, but that was all he needed. He removed Naruto's pants and threw them at the door. Kyuubi had just managed to open the door, but the barrier kept him out of the room.

"Kit!" Kyuubi yelled. He put a hand on the barrier, but was electrocuted. He saw Sasuke glare at him before the barrier grew dark. It blocked even Kyuubi from seeing inside. He grinned knowing he was winning his bet.

Sasuke moved his gaze from the barrier to the blond under him. His thoughts were filled with dark desires. He used a silencer jutsu on the barrier. Then he removed the hitai-ate from Naruto's mouth.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled. "Let me go!"

"No," Sasuke said calmly. "You can scream or cry out as much as you want an no one will hear you." He placed is hand on the bulge in Naruto's boxers. He smirked at the sound of Naruto's breath hitching. "I'm going to make you scream out my name as I pound you into this bed." Chakra surrounded Sasuke's fingers as he cut away Naruto's boxers. Naruto blushed knowing that he was now naked for Sasuke to see. Sasuke didn't miss a beat in removing his own clothes. He only paused to think about using something to stretch Naruto. But since he already took his blond just a few hours back, he saw no need and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance.

"N-no," Naruto begged. "D-don't."

Sasuke ignored Naruto's plea and slammed in. "Tight." He was going to let Naruto adjust to his length and width, but his control was gone. He pulled out leaving only the head inside before ramming back in.

"S-stop!" Naruto cried. "It hurts." But his words were lost on the Uchiha. Sasuke kept his word and pounded into Naruto. The blond was fighting against the pleasure he was feeling as the raven dominated him. Finally, he gave into the pleasure. "M-ore." The words broke through Sasuke's haze and he complied. "Harder. Faster. Ah!" The raven obeyed his fox as he picked up the rhythm. "S-sasuke. C-cumming." He felt his prostate being hit and saw stars and liquid shot out between them. Sasuke soon found himself exploding inside Naruto.

"Mine," Sasuke said as he removed the last hitai-ate from around Naruto's wrists. He pulled Naruto to him, hugging him. "Mine."

"Y-yours," Naruto managed to say before he felt sleep take over him.

Sasuke felt Naruto go limp in his arms. Then he placed him down on the bed. He grabbed some sheets and tossed them over Naruto's lower half. Using some chakra, he got dressed quickly and leapt out of Naruto's bedroom window. He knew that only he would be able to get in and out of that room until the barrier was down, so he had nothing to worry about anyone finding a naked kitsune. He had a different blond to confront. He reached Hokage Tower not a minute later.

Tsunade was wondering how she was going to tell Naruto that Sasuke had escaped. Then she felt an unknown chakra rushing towards her. She leapt back and someone flew through the glass and landed where she had been previously standing. The figure stood up. "Sasuke Uchiha," Tsunade let her hatred of the man in front of her known.

"Hokage," Sasuke said.

"I'm guessing you have something to say to me?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said.


	8. Chapter 7: Truths and Secrets

"So are you going to tell me or are you just going to stand there?" Tsunade asked. She paused seeing that Sasuke had made no move to speak. "What are you waiting for?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm waiting for your Anbu to come in here ready to kill me. But it seems Konoha is so lax to just let me walk in here. What if I had planned to kill you?"

Tsunade frowned. "What makes you think you be able to?"

"I believe it was I who killed Orochimaru," Sasuke said. "Your ex-teamate."

"And your brother Itachi," Tsunade said. "But that..." She fell silent when she saw sadness flash through Sasuke's eyes. "You regret it don't you." Sasuke stared at the woman before him. "Is it killing Itachi or leaving Konoha you regret?"

"Both," Sasuke said. "But I only regret leaving Naruto not Konoha."

"Why?" Tsunade asked, knowing she wasn't going to like the answer.

"I love him," Sasuke said simply. "And he is one of the reasons I'm am here."

"And the other reason?"

"I want Itachi's name on the memorial stone."

"Criminals are not allowed on that stone."

"Itachi is not a criminal!" Sasuke let his Sharingan spin. "It was the council. They made Itachi kill them. They are the reason I want Konoha burned to the ground!" He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "And they should be kissing Naruto's feet since he is the only reason it isn't ashes right now."

Tsunade took a step back and sat down on the floor. "Alright. Go ahead and tell me this story of yours." Sasuke glared at the Hokage for calling the truth a story, but he knew better than to say anything. He calmly sat down and began his tale. He started with how the fight between him and Itachi went. By the time he finished with Danzo admitting what he had done, it had been three hours since he left Naruto. The barrier would fall in less than an hour. His thoughts were broken when he heard a slam and wood breaking. He turned to see a whole under Tsunade's fist.

"Those bastards," Tsunade nearly yelled.

Sasuke knew now was the time to make his offer. "I'm willing to give up my desire for the destruction of this village."

"What do you want?" Tsunade asked, teeth clenched.

"The trial and execution of the elders," Sasuke said. "And the right to take Naruto as my life partner."

Tsunade looked at the Uchiha in shock. "You want Naruto as your wife?"

"If barring children is a problem with the rest of the council and the villagers," Sasuke said. "Then I will give my seed to you to use on whomever you choose. And I will accept them into the Uchiha family, but only Naruto will have my heart."

"And if Naruto doesn't want you?" Tsunade asked.

"Then you have the right to do with me as you please," Sasuke said. "Even if that means after the execution of the elders mine follows."

Tsunade gasped. 'This boy is serious. He loves Naruto. That Gaki sure knows how to pick them.' "I accept your terms."

Sasuke stood. "Good."

"One more thing Uchiha," Tsunade said, also standing. "If you harm the brat in anyway..."

"I doubt there would be anything left," Sasuke said. Tsundae raised an eyebrow in confusion. "If I was to hurt the Dobe, I'd kill myself. And if for some reason, my death doesn't fall on my hands, Kyuubi will surely take my life." Without another word, Sasuke jumped out of the glassless window, heading back to his blond.

'Kyuubi?' Tsunade wondered as she order a few ninja to clean up the mess. 'He talked as if the Kyuubi wasn't inside of Naruto anymore.' She shook her head. 'Must be losing it. First things first. Hold a council meeting with the topic of discussion being the deaths of the elders. Then, find some sake.' Anbu watched as their leader muttered about 'stupid brats', 'damn elders', and 'wonderful sake'. Each wondered how someone like her ever became Hokage. "What are you standing around for? Get this glass cleaned up! And someone get me some sake!" The Anbu sweat-dropped.

"Kit," Kyuubi said shaking Naruto awake.

"What?" Naruto asked. His vision was blurry from just waking up.

"The barrier is down," Kyuubi said. "The Uchiha can't hold you here anymore. But he'll come back. Let's go."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Do you want the Uchiha to treat you as a sex slave?" Kyuubi asked. "He just used you then left. Is that what you want to keep happening?"

Naruto sat up. Tears filled his eyes. "I love him. Kyuubi, I..."

"I know," Kyuubi said. He hid a grin with a look of concern. He could feel the Uchiha's chakra. It was just outside the window. "Kit, you have to choose, life as the Uchiha's boy-toy or life without the Uchiha, where your happiness is somewhere else."

Sasuke shook in anger. He wanted to beat the crap out of Kyuubi. But he waited. He wanted to hear what Naruto was going to say.

"Where?" Naruto managed to say.

"With someone who cares about you," Kyuubi said.

"Who?" Naruto's eyes fell on Kyuubi's. They were ful of hope.

"Like the Hyuuga boy, or Gaara," Kyuubi said. "Or me."

"You?" Naruto looked shocked.

"Yes," Kyuubi said moving closer. "Me." He wrapped his arms around Naruto. "I can make you very happy." He moved a hand to the back of Naruto's shirt and slipped under it. "I can provide for you, physically, mentally, and..." He licked at Naruto's ear. "sexually." He nipped the ear. It only feed Sasuke's anger. The raven flew into the room knocking Kyuubi away from Naruto.

"He's mine!" Sasuke growled.

"Oh?" Kyuubi grinned. "And what makes you think he is yours?"

"Because I said so," Sasuke said. "An Uchiha always gets what he wants."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. 'He wants me?'

"You want him?" Kyuubi asked. "What is he? A pet for you to own?"

"He's not a pet," Sasuke said. "But he is mine."

"Heh, like that matters," Kyuubi said. "I'm apart of the Kit. And I know what he wants. Even if he did want you, you'd never be good enough."

"You're right," Sasuke said. "I will never be good enough for him. But I don't care. Naruto and I belong together. And nothing you say or do will stop me from having him."

"Well you're too late," Kyuubi said.

"It is not too late!" Sasuke was ready to throw everything he had on the line. "I can still get him to love me, to stay by my side."

"And why not just force him?" Kyuubi asked. "It isn't like you didn't before."

"Because I love him!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto gasped. Sasuke lowered his voice. "I love him too much to ever hurt him again."

Kyuubi smirked. "Prove it."

Sasuke looked like he was about to ask Kyuubi how, but he changed him mind. He knew what to do. He fanned out his wings and took to the air. Naruto and Kyuubi followed after him, both wondering what he was gonna do. Then they saw him land on the roof of Hokage Tower. He cleared his throat. "I'm here to preform an Uchiha tradition."

The villagers and shinobi didn't know what to do. They feared Sasuke knowing that he was stronger than them. They knew only their Hokage and Naruto would be a match for him. They stayed still unsure if he was going to attack them.

"But first some things need to come to light," Sasuke said. "I left this village with one goal, revenge. I wanted to kill Itachi for what he did. But after I did, I learn something. In going after my revenge, I pushed everyone away. But one person kept coming after me and trying to save me from the darkness. I have come before you today to say that he has won." Sasuke put a hand over his heart. "Not only has he saved me from the darkness, but he has become my light. Despite who wronged my family, I have chosen to stay in Konoha as a Leaf shinobi. All that I ask is one thing." He turned to Naruto. "And that is to have the one person who I trust to smile at me." He turned back to the others. "So to keep with my family tradition. Naruto Uzumaki, you were my first friend, my rival, and even though it was an accident, my first kiss. Uchihas name the person who has stole their heart as their soul mate. And that is who you are to me." He jumped down in front of Naruto. "I once said that I had to goals. One was to kill Itachi and the other was to restart my clan. The first has regrettably been achieved. The second, I am willing to give up."

"S-sasuke," Naruto had tears in his eyes.

"Forgive me Naruto," Sasuke said. "Forgive my clan." He raised his had and touched Naruto's cheek. "There is something I must tell you. You may not believe me, but it is the truth. While I was with Orochimaru, I did not stop thinking about you. At first, I thought it was annoying. After I killed him, I told myself to stay away from here. After I killed Itachi, Madara told me that the elders forced my brother to wipe out the Uchiha Clan." Some villagers and ninjas gasped. Sasuke ignored them. "And even though I was angry, and killed Danzo, you were still there. You are the only one I want. Will you stay by my side?"

Naruto could not hold back his tears. He jumped at Sasuke, hugging him. "Yes. Sasuke, I..." He pulled back and smiled. "I love you."

"And the finally has reached an end," Kuroyuri said. She appeared before them. She turned to Kyuubi. "Our deal seems to have been met, Kyuubi."

When the villagers heard Kuroyuri mention Kyuubi, they stepped back. Anbu appeared ready to strike. Sasuke held on to Naruto to make sure he didn't try to intervene.

"I doubt it," Kyuubi said. "I said before that this is ony the beginning." He stepped towards Kuroyuri. "I believe they want to know about our plans."

Kuroyuri looked at Kyuubi then at Naruto and Sasuke. "My plans are broken. You have won our bet. The Kazekage is outside the barrier. He probably expects something bad to have happened to Konoha."

"Then may be we should prove him right," Kyuubi said. He grinned as the look of horror filled everyone's eyes (except Sasuke and Kuroyuri). He raised a hand, forming a ball of fire. "Let's continue our little game."


	9. Chapter 8: Broke Plans

The fire ball grew in size as fear spread through the eyes of everyone before Kyuubi. Kuroyuri stood behind him unblinking. The only other one not afraid was Sasuke. He held Naruto close to him. Naruto looked at Kyuubi with wide eyes.

Suddenly, Kyuubi laughed. The fire ball burst into smoke. "Sorry. It's just the look on your faces." He gathered himself, took a deep breath, then looked at the shinobi and villagers gather around him. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but, 'I don't go back on my word. It is my nindo, my ninja way.' He stared into Naruto's eyes. "And as promised, I will harm no one unless they hurt the Kit." Relief flooded Naruto's eyes.

"And as the winner of our bet," Kuroyuri said. "You get something you've always wanted." She stepped towards Kyuubi. "You get to keep your human form." She looked at Naruto. "Although it has not been a month let alone a full week, I'll keep my end of the deal." The spell book appeared before her. She opened it and whispered a spell. Everyone watched as the barrier around Konoha disappeared.

As soon as the barrier dissolved, a figure appeared between Kyuubi and Naruto. "Isn't this interesting," the man said.

"Madara," Naruto hissed. Kyuubi growled.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Madara said. He turned to Kyuubi. "Kyuubi. Now isn't this an interesting development."

"Shocked that I have my own body?" Kyuubi asked. "The better to kill you with." He raised his fists and punched fire at Madara who let the flames go right through him. Sasuke managed to block the flames from hurting anyone.

"Madara," Sasuke said releasing Naruto and walking towards him. "I'm done."

"So you've changed your mind," Madara said. "How foolish of you." He pulled out a sword and raised it to Sasuke's throat. "I'll give you ten seconds to join me."

Kuroyuri sighs, grabbing everyone's attention. "This is fun and all, but can we get this moving? I have other things I need to get to."

"You helped Naruto get Sasuke to betray me," Madara said. He removed the sword from Sasuke's throat and pointed it at Kuroyuri. "You should be the first one that I kill."

Kuroyuri yawned. "Sorry, guess staying up late last night was not a good idea." She waved Madara off as if he was nothing. She turned away ready to leave, but Madara appeared before her.

"You dare to walk away from me?" Madara snarled. "You might as well bow down now since the Moon Plan will..."

"Blah, blah, blah," Kuroyuri said. "Do bad guys ever stop with their monologues? I mean, why can't you just shut up and try to kill me. Sure the fight will just end with you dying, so I can see why you don't want to rush it."

"You dare mock me?" Madara yelled.

Kuroyuri sighed and flipped through the spell book. "Turn a human into a dog, turn a dog into a human, freeze someone alive, summon weapons, summon a demon, create a barrier... hm... which one should I use." Madara could not take it anymore and charged at Kuroyuri. The fairy just dodge and kept flipping through the book trying to find a good spell. Madara began to use jutsus, but none hit her. Everyone watch in amazement as Madara clearly had lost whatever was left of his sanity to a girl who, like Kakashi, read while doing battle. Some shivered when they saw a smile on Kuroyuri's face. "I found one." She said the spell, and Madara let out a scream. He fell to the ground with his hands on his head.

"What are you doing?" Madara screamed. Tears began to roll down his face at the pain in his head.

"Hm..." Kuroyuri frowned. "I could have sworn the spell was to destroy you from the inside out. May be I read it wrong." Konoha Shinobi, Sasuke, and Kyuubi shivered and took a step back. They watch as Kuroyuri read a different spell. Madara let out an even louder scream as his body began to disintegrate. "Well that was uneventful," Kuroyuri frowned as Madara let out one last cry before ashes replaced where he once stood. Kuroyuri looked at the others. "Anyone for a cup of tea?" Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, even Kyuubi. "What?"

Someone coughed. Everyone turned to see Gaara standing with his siblings and a small army. {"Looks like the war's over?" Suddenly everyone cheered. (ok, so this obviously didn't happen) What really happened:} "Can some explain what just happened?"

"Um... well..." Naruto tried, but fell silent.

"It's simple really," Kuroyuri said. "I casted a spell to get rid of an annoyance." She crossed her arms. "Pissed me off."

Everyone sweat dropped. "Anyone else?" Gaara asked.

"Kuroyuri here thought is would be fun to make a barrier around Konoha so no one could get in or out," Shikamaru began.

"She turned everyone into the creatures we dressed up as," Ino continued. "But reversed the spell of the villagers so that only the shinobi had to deal with not being human."

"And then Sasuke admitted his feelings for Naruto, while proposing in front of everyone," Choji bit in.

"Suddenly Kuroyuri comes back," Kiba said. "And lowers the barrier."

"Only for Madara to come here," Shino said.

"And for Kuroyuri to cast another spell on him," Hinata shuttered.

"Thus turning his body to ash," Sai threw in.

"I see," Gaara said. The Suna ninjas stood shocked and a bit confused.

"Well, now," Kuroyuri said. "Since I lost the bet and our deal has been dealt with, I really should be going."

"I don't think so," a voice said. Kuroyuri froze. All Leaf Shinobi just thought the same thing, 'what now?'


	10. Chapter 9: Kuroyuri's Punishment

"I don't think so," a voice said. Kuroyuri froze. All Leaf Shinobi just thought the same thing, 'what now?' They turned to see a woman a few years older than Kuroyuri. She had light auburn hair and black eyes with a bit of green in them. She wore black boots that went above her knees. Through her dark red cape, you could tell she was wearing a black tank top and a black skirt. On her hands were black and red gloves that went slightly above the elbow. Around her neck was a star within a circle. "You honestly think you will get away with not only stealing my spell book but using it?"

"N-not at all, Kyocera," Kuroyuri said. "I was just..."

"Interfering in my world," Kyocera said. "That is against the rules."

"Yeah?" Kuroyuri said sarcastically. "Then may be you should have down your job better. If it wasn't for me..."

"Silence!" Kyocera yelled. Kuroyuri fell silent. "Give me my book back." Kuroyuri hesitantly handed the spell book back to its rightful owner. "Now the punishment for stealing something from me is to take something from you in return." Red mist surrounded Kuyoyuri's wings.

"No!" Kuroyuri yelled. "Not my wings!"

"Too bad," Kyocera said as Kuroyuri's wings disappeared. "You should have thought of that before you stole from me."

"I did it for..." Kuroyuri began.

"It doesn't matter," Kyocera interrupted. "I had to summon the others because of this matter... and another."

Kuroyuri seemed to both flinch and calm down at that. "Is it that bad?" She was talking about the other matter.

"Yes," Kyocera said. "Now, we must go." She grabbed Kuroyuri's arm.

"Wait!" Tsunade said. Kyocera turn towards her and raised an eyebrow. "She put Konoha in danger. She must be tried."

"She will be," Kyocera said. "It is nothing for you to worry about. If you try to stop us, I'll just make you forget everything that happened over the last few days." Naruto and Sasuke flinched. They didn't want to forget that they had admitted their feelings for each other. "Now then." She turned away.

"Wait!" Shikamaru said.

Kyocera turned back with a glare. "Now what?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Shikamaru asked motioning to himself and every Leaf Shinobi. They still had the creature spell on them.

"Oh!" Kyocera's expression lifted. "Sorry." She said some words. Red mist surrounded each Leaf Shinobi and Sasuke, changing them back to the way they were before. "There. Anything else?" She looked around at everyone. The all shook their heads. "Good." Then as quickly as she came, she was gone, Kuroyuri with her.

"That was..." Naruto began.

"Eventful," Sai offered.

"Weird," Sasuke said.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Strange," Neji said.

"Confusing," Sakura and Ino said.

"Wild," Kiba yelled.

"Bazar," Naruto finished.

"Tell me about it," Gaara said. All eyes fell on him. "Tell me what happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but to the point. Now you get a sneak peak into Worlds' Watcher Council.
> 
> "What should we do?" Shiki asked.
> 
> "Kyocera, as the oldest member of the council, what are your thoughts?" Sheventarou asked.
> 
> "The Naruto and Sasuke of that world caused this problem," Kyocera said. "As long as they don't change the other worlds, it is ok to just let them be."
> 
> "I agree," Namora said. "They have yet to bet sent to a world where they could meet themselves. If they are to go to any of tose worlds, we must watch them. It would be bad if they met one of their other selves."
> 
> In a chair next to Kyocera, Kuroyuri was thinking. She had planned for the Naruto and Sasuke of the world she interfered with to meet the Naruto and Sasuke of a world she watched over. The World of In Between, that was the only place safe enough to send them. The Keeper would make sure that neither pair kills the other. She grinned evily as her fellow council members discusses the situation in a world watched by Isoko.
> 
> And that was your sneak peek! Sadly, WWC won't be out for awhile. Why? Because Words Together needs to be farther long. And no, WWC is not its sequel. They are two different stories. Though they do have something to do with each other just like all of my major stories ("No" Series, ITWH, etc). Anymore and I will spoil the fun.


	11. Chapter 10: All Problems Solved?

"Tell me about it," Gaara said. All eyes fell on him. "Tell me what happened."

The Konoha 13 (Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, Team Guy, and Sai) gathered in Tsunade's office with Kakashi, Iruka, Guy, Kyuubi, Gaara, and his siblings. Sasuke had Naruto sit in his lap. Kakashi was at his usually spot on the window with Iruka and Guy standing next to him. The rest of the Konoha 13 sat in a circle with Gaara on one side and Sasuke and Naruto on the other. Kyuubi sat next to Sasuke and Naruto. Tsunade, was of course sitting at her desk. Shizune stood by her side.

"Well," Naruto began. "We were having our Halloween party when suddenly we were surrounded by this strange red mist. Then we became what ever being we were dressed up as. i heard a voice and looked over and saw Sasuke and Kuroyuri. At first I blamed Sasuke. Then we found out it was really Kuroyuri's doing. She gave me her book to hold on to. I used a spell to give Kyuubi a body." Naruto paused. He blushed as he remembered what happened next, from Sakura, Hinata, and Ino telling him to go for Sasuke to Sasuke and him having sex.

"And?" Gaara asked.

Naruto shook himself from the memories. "Um... Kuroyuri lowered the barrier only for Madara to appear. Then Kuroyuri killed Madara by turning him to ash. You came to ask us what happened, and then..."

"Enough," Gaara said his hand up. "I know the rest. But there seems to be pieces missing. For example, why is Uchiha here and not locked up?"

"He was," Naruto said. "Until he broke free."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "I used the feathers I got during Kuroyuri's spell to open the cuffs then used my Sharingan," Sasuke said.

Gaara nodded. "Ok, and can you tell me why you are holding Naruto that way?"

"He's mine," Sasuke said. "I proposed. He said yes. The rest is none of your business."

Gaara turned to Tsunade. "And what does Konoha have to say to this?"

Tsunade opened her mouth only to have the Elders run in. "The Uchiha is to be executed!" Koharu yelled. Homura nodded his agreement.

"I don't think so," Kyuubi said. He stood up. "I believe it will be you who will be executed."

"W-what d-do y-you m-mean, Demon?" Koharu stuttered.

"For the wrongful death of the Uchihas," Kyuubi said.

"I have no idea what you mean," Homura said. "Itachi Uchiha is responsible for that." Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Ah!" Kyuubi said. "That would be a lie, well partly. Indeed, Itachi did kill them, but it was under your order."

"Ridiculous," Homura said.

"But I have proof," Kyuubi said. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kyuubi. Kyuubi just walked over to the picture of the Fourth and took it down. Some of the ninja gasped at the action, but Kyuubi ignored them and stepped back. "Hokage, if you please. I need your blood and Chakra." Tsunade didn't question him. She walk over to him and saw the seal. She bit her finger and spread the blood over the seal, letting her Chakra run through it. Suddenly, the seal vanished leaving a hole. Inside the hole were some scrolls. Tsunade grabbed the scrolls and quickly read through them. Her eyes widened. One of the scrolls was written by the Third stating the true reason for the Uchiha Massacre.

"Here is your proof, Uchiha," Tsunade said holding the scroll up. "Shizune, please get the other council members and bring them here." Shizune bowed than ran to get the other council members. Kakashi and Guy moved to block Homura and Koharu from leaving. A few minute later and Shikaku, Inoich, Choza, Genma, Raidou, and Kurenai (since Konohamaru is too young, she has to fill in for the Sarutobi Clan) walked in. "I asked you here to read this and pass judgment on those two." She pointed at the Elder. Then she handed the scroll to Shikaku. He read the contents, frowned, then passed it on. Once all the member read it, Tsunade turned to them. "Well?"

"They are to be punished," Genma said.

"Remove them from the council," Raidou said.

"Banishment," Shikaku said. "That is what should happen in this case. Inoichi and Choza nodded their agreement.

"I agree with the banishment," Kurenai said.

"So banishment it is," Tsunade said. "Kakashi, Guy, please escort them out of Konoha. They are allowed to pick up their things as long as they are not related to Konoha." They nodded. Koharu and Homura kept yelling and saying it was for the good of the village, among other things. "Now then, we need to figure out what to do with the Uchiha."

"Obaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"He attacked the Summit and killed Danzo," Tsunade said.

"The Danzo thing is not important," Shikaku said. "The scroll stated that the Uchihas were found missing their Sharingans. I believe Danzo had something to do with that."

"He had them in his arm," Sasuke said. "And one in his eye."

"So the attack on the Summit," Tsunade said.

"I attacked to kill Danzo," Sasuke said. "Any harm on anyone else was because they got in my way."

"We will have to summon the other Kages," Tsunade said.

"I have a better idea," Kyuubi said. "We just need three mirrors."

Tsunade raises an eyebrow. "Shizune, go get three mirrors." Shizune ran and brought back three small mirrors.

Kyuubi grabbed them and put them on a wall. "You know what they look like right, Uchiha?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

"Then get your butt over here," Kyuubi said. Sasuke grudgingly stood. Kyuubi grabbed his arm. "Picture them, one by one as I place a hand over each mirror." Sasuke did so. Suddenly, three faces appeared in the mirrors.

"What the.." each Kage said. They have never seen this before. (I was thinking of putting one of the Kages in a bad situation, but I changed my mind.)

"Ah, hello," Tsunade said, a bit confused. Then she gather herself. "I'm the Fifth Hokage. I called you concerning Sasuke Uchiha."

"What is it?" the Mizukage asked.

"Well, he's here and seeks a trial," Tsunade said. "I called on you to help give his punishment."

"Death," the Raikage said. "He attacked Bee."

"Bee's still alive," Sasuke defended.

"Shut it Brat," Raikage said. "You also took my arm."

"You attacked me," Sasuke said. "I defended myself. End of story."

"What was your reason behind the attack?" the Mizukage asked.

"To kill Danzo," Sasuke said. "I didn't mean any of you harm. I tricked Madara into believing that I failed in the capture of the Eight-Tails and Bee. My plan was to use the Akatsuki then kill Madara."

"I say you imprison the boy," the Mizukage said.

"I'd banish him," the Tsuchikaze said.

Tsunade turned to Gaara. "What say you, Kazekage?"

Gaara looked at Naruto. "House arrest for a year. Then keep him under Anbu watch for another year. He won't be allowed to leave Konoha. For that year, have him do D-Rank missions for community service. If their is no improvement of his character, then imprisonment."

"Hm..." the Mizukage said. "I like that idea. I agree with it."

"That seems fair," the Tsuchikaze agreed.

All of the Konoha 13's eyes fell upon the Raikage. "Tsk. Fine," Raikage said. "Do whatever you want. But if he dares come on my land, I will have him executed on the spot."

Tsunade nodded. "Then let that be Sasuke Uchiha's punishment."

"Um, Obaa-chan?" Naruto asked. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Tsunade looked at the blond. "Oh! I almost forgot." She turned back to the Kages. "Madara was killed earlier today. So I guess we won the war."

"What!?" The Kages asked, but the mirrors returned to normal.

Tsunade sighed. 'Guess I have some paperwork I need to do.' She looked at Naruto. 'Then again, I could always have the Brat do it.' She laughed evilly.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"It's nothing," Tsunade said. "Nothing. Now Naruto, you will be living with Sasuke during his house arrest. You are responsible for him. Now, all of you, get out of my office!" All of the Konoha ninja left, leaving Tsunade and Gaara alone. "Sake Kazekage?"

"Sure," Gaara said.


	12. Epilogue

_Kyuubi and Naruto sat on Naruto's bed cross legged, across from each other. It was time. Kyuubi leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the lips. Suddenly red mist surrounded both their bodies. Then Kyuubi was gone._

_"So he's back inside you?" Sasuke asked coming into the room._

_"Yeah," Naruto said. "I'm gonna miss him, as someone to play a game with."_

_"Hn," Sasuke said sitting down next to Naruto and put his arm around Naruto's shoulder. "It's ok. He will always be with you."_

_**"He's right Kit, I'm still here. But I'll miss having my own body. Gotta hate that stupid time limit."** _

_"Sorry, Kyu, I should have read through the spell completely before I cast that spell," Naruto said._

_**"Not your fault, Kit."** _

_"Now then," Sasuke smirked. "I believe I know a way to keep your mind off of it." Sasuke pushed Naruto down on his back onto the bed and began to remove his clothes._

_"Wait!" Naruto said. "Don't...Ah! Not there. Sasuke! Oh!"_

FLASHBACK END

"Get back here!" Iruka yelled. He was chasing after three children. One was a boy with black eyes and black hair. A girl with red hair and black eyes ran on the first boy's left side. The other boy had black hair with red streaks that covered his eyes so no one could see them. they ran towards their parents.

"Mom, Dad!" the girl yelled hugging Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hi Yuri," Naruto grinned. He looked at his sons. "Shiro, Kuran."

"Hey Mom, guess what?" Yuri smiled showing her fangs. "Iruka-Sensei..."

"You three," Iruka said coming up to them. He was out of beathe. "You will clean the classroom!"

"You pranked him didn't you?" Naruto asked his children. They nodded. "That's my babies!" He hugged all three of them at once.

"Mom!" they yelled in unison. "We aren't babies!"

"You will always be my babies," Naruto said.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Now say good bye to Iruka-Sensei," Naruto said. "We have to get how for dinner."

"By Iruka-Sensei!" the triplets yelled.

Iruka shook his head. "Those three are deffinitely Naruto's."

As if they were looking towards a camera, the triplets each did something that they would be note for. Shiro flashed his Sharigan. Yuri showed her fangs as she grinned. Kuran showed his eyes. One was black while the other was blue. All three were planning their next prank against Iruka.

-=-=-=-=-A Few Hours Later-=-=-=-=-

Naruto folded the last of his laundry and placed it inside his dresser. Sasuke sat on their bed reading a book. He could tell that Naruto was nervous. Naruto was hiding something from Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke called. Naruto turned towards him. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Naruto said looking down.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to Naruto. He lifted up Naruto's chin and looked right into blue eyes. "Tell me."

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm pregnant." THUD! At the sound, Naruto opened his eyes. He looked down at Sasuke who had fainted. "Sasuke?"

-=-=-=-=-9 Months Later-=-=-=-=-

Naruto sat in a hospital bed holding something wrapped in a pink blanket. He pulled the blanket so Sasuke could see who was in the bundle. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, stared right at him. He smiled. "What is her name?"

"Cerane," Naruto smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke named three of their kids after Kuroyuri and Kyocera. Kuro means black. Shiro means white. So Shiro is Kuroyuri's opposite. Yuri is obviously from the last part of Kuroyuri's name. Cerane has Cera from kyocera. Kuran however is not names after those two. Though you could say the Kur part is from Kuroyuri it is actually Kura from Kurama. Cerane's name is pernounced Sarah-nay. So Kyocera is pronounced Key-yo-sarah.

**Author's Note:**

> (*)Malay for: Those dressed as others on this moonlit night, shall now become what they pretend to be. Once human, now demon. Once normal, now a creature of darkness.


End file.
